everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/OTP CHALLENGE
http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ArtemisDonut/30_Day_OTP_Challenge%3F#comm-97639 Check here for more information. Now, considering the list, I just know I can't do Calli x Quinn (lol, the irony in that ship name will soon be seen, probs) because kissing? MAKING OUT?!? HELL TO THE NO. So, I have a lot more OTPs that I'm going to be using. However, I'm not gonna use a lot... Just 4 or so. I think Cherry x Jackie, Vera x Polly, Lalka x Petra and Calli x Quinn (sorry, Regan, but the ship must go on!) So... mwahahah- Which ships should be assigned to which challenge? By the way, the last one will definitely be a joke pic and will NOT be inappropriate in any way, shape or form. None of these entries will be. They will all be family-friendly. Ship Names The ship names for each ship are as follows for reference... 1. Cainn = Calli Latrans and Quinn Schauer 2. Dollirock = Lalka Ignis and Petra Diener 3. Fiery Miner = Cherry Diablo and Jackie Henry 4. Enchanted Lumberjack = Vera Sorcière and Polly Bunyan Characters Involved Calli Latrans is owned by Eat the hell, a.k.a. Regan~ She's a wonderful coyote trickster from Apache lore. I'm summing a wonderful character up in a horrendous way, so go check Calli out! Quinn Schauer is a paranoid cinnamon roll. 'Nuff said! Lalka Ignis is a bomb expert/pyromaniac~ Petra Diener is her faithful stone servant. Cherry Diablo is an insane cannibalistic demon child~ Jackie Henry is an upcoming OC and the daughter of John Henry, a tall tale character. A skilled mechanic, she's Lalka's unofficial apprentice and keeps Lalka's head straight and focused on the task at hand. In other words, she's a clever girl who's handy with a wrench. Vera Sorcière is a witch with a lot of problems. She's sullen to a fault and acts sarcastically towards anyone who comes close, but she is remarkably good at fashion. It doesn't make up for her bad attitude though since she never shares tips with people. Humph, what a jerk! Polly Bunyan, the daughter of Paul Bunyan, is typically only seen for her size, but she is not only aspiring to become a psychologist/therapist, she studies zoology on the side. To her, size doesn't matter: what matters is how you use the gifts you've been given. Poll This poll isn't important, but.... Which ship is the best? XD Cainn, obviously! It's clearly Dollirock! I love Fiery Miner~! Enchanted Lumberjack sounds cool~! ALL OF THE ABOVE! Challenge - Holding hands is already assigned to Cainn XD - Cuddling somewhere - Gaming/watching a movie - On a date - Kissing - Wearing each others’ clothes - Cosplaying - Shopping - Hanging out with friends - With animal ears - Wearing kigurumis - Making out - Eating ice-cream - Genderswapped - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. ) - During their morning ritual(s) - Spooning - Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.) - In formal wear - Dancing - Cooking/baking - In battle, side-by-side - Arguing - Making up afterwards - Gazing into eachothers’ eyes - Getting married - On one of their birthdays - Doing something ridiculous - Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!) FIC/Dollirock - Proposal Category:Blog posts